moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Ayakuni
Rin Ayakuni, also known as The Wandering Shaman of Pandaria, is known as a war hero and a kind hearted woman. This is a page describing her life and trials to become the powerful Shaman she is today. =Description= Rin is a Mainland red fur Pandaren. Her face is soft in features with white along the front of her face and patches of red that look like small fireballs starting around her cheek bones and ending around her eyes. Her hair is well kept with strands of it dipping over the front of her face and a blue stripe over the front of it singifying her relation to her first spirit, Shui. The top of her head has long red hair that's bound up in a single pony tail that goes down to her bottom. Her arms are muscular showing that years of training had paid off but her stomach still held that typical pandaren pudge which she was quite proud of! She was always one to have a kind smile on her face and a kind nature. It was well known she was a pacifist but it was also known that she would defend anyone in need. =Armor= Rin usually does not wear any helmet but she is properly dressed for either combat or comfort on most days. Her usual armor consists of a pair of feathery chain mail shoulder guards with a fluffy fur neck area for comfort. Around her neck was her necklace that held her fire spirit, Huo, and gave him a comfortable home to be at. On her arms she wore two gauntlets with hollow gems on them. Each gem was filled with water and usually a giggle or two could be heard. This is where her water spirit, Shui, lived and would purify the water in the gems to use as healing magic. Along her chest area Rin wore a battle harness that leaves her chest exposed except for around her breasts. Her back is protected by the chain mail weave. Along her waist Rin wears a belt with many bags on it. There is a totem bag, a potions bag, her usual bag for carrying things, and an enchanted bag known as her 'Snack Pack' that was enchanted by her cousin to connect her to a private storage of snacks she cooks up for herself and others on a daily basis. Her legs are covered in a long slightly colorful skirt that adds to her looks. It is blue and violet with a bit of cloth that she can take off and wrap around herself if she ever feels cold or others. Arms Rin carries four weapons on her. The first two that is mostly known are her twin hammers. They are non bladed, heavy, and also act as totems she can use to summon the two spirits who reside within them. In her right hammer, which glows with a faint earthen hue, rests Diqui the earth spirit. Her left hammer, which has a windy sensation around it, rests the air spirit Feng. The hammers are her preferred fighting style and she uses the spirits in her armors too in order to summon them to battle. However she has other weapons too. If she's ever to cast magic off her paws she will draw another hammer, one that is beautifully crafted for two elementals to go into. Usually Huo and Feng will join that and in the elemental shield she carries Diqui will find herself there. Shui will always stay in her gauntlets unless... Her healing weapons! Another hammer she carreis with her with a watery orb at the end of it. From in it Shui will either summon himself out to aid his Shaman or be within it channeling his power into her healing magic. She carries a second shield with her too, shaped like the ocean, to assist in casting healing magic at this state. =History= - Younger years Rin Ayakuni was born in a small hut outside of Halfhill to two very proud parents. As a cub she was a kind child, one that always understood that her parents worked day and night to put food on the table for her. She was never one to ask for too much and never demanded anything from them. About the only thing the young panda would ask is how she could help! The two parents could not be prouder to have such a dutiful daughter! As she grew up she began to admire her father especially when he revealed that he had once been a proud monk of the Shado-Pan. Though he was old he still taught her what he knew of hand to hand combat. He trained her as most pandaren did by teaching her how to farm and cook. There were days the two would spar and as the young Rin developed a knack for her martial arts it couldn't have made her father happier. Yet fate seemed to have other plans for the young Ayakuni cub when a heavy storm came through the Valley. When the storm passed and the morning came there was something that would change her forever. In the middle of the fields that her parents tended to was a wounded water spirit whose mask was cracked. He was barely alive and clinging to what little life he had! Her mother ran off to find the village shaman but Rin had other plans. It was almost as if she knew what she needed to do so the cub gathered the injured spirit into her arms! Running through the valley with her father following close behind Rin would take this spirit to the Pools of Purity. Once she was there she placed the injured spirit into the waters and focused her chi upon him! By the time the shaman had arrived the water spirit was stable and breathing safely leaving the shaman in shock! A young girl had just saved the life of a spirit! That night her parents had a long conversation with the shaman, known as Da-Cho Firepaw, and he had explained what this had meant. At first their parents couldn't believe that their daughter had the makings of a shaman but as the days went on Rin was able to bring the spirit back to full health. With that she had bonded with the spirit, known as Shui, and had gained an ally for life. Not even Da-Cho could convince Shui to go back to his home so the elder shaman had no choice, he would teach Rin how to speak to the spirits. With her parents blessing the older shaman would take her to Halfhill where her training would begin. -Teen Years During her training with Da-Cho Rin found herself travelling all over Pandaria! She found herself in the Jade forest all the way to the Kun-Lai summet. Her teacher taught her the history of the world and taught her control over the elements. While they travelled she had saved three other spirits along the way. They were known as Huo, Diqui, and Feng. Seeing that they had bonded to the one that saved them only encouraged Da-Cho to continue with Rin's training. As the days rolled on she became stronger and stronger until one day ships from strange lands began to show up on the shores of Pandaria and the Sha were disturbed. Da-Cho knew that the threat of the Sha was nothing to be ignored and that his student was ready. The two travelled across Pandaria together and fought alongside their people to battle the Sha. When news of the Shado-Pan being freed of the evil beings that plagued their lands came to them they decided to go and join everyone in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. What happened next...disturbed them grealty. When Garrosh decided to unleash the Heart from within the vale it had cracked and destroyed the once beautiful home of the spirits and caused chaos to erupt. To hold back the threat her teacher, as well as other soldiers, charged the Sha and fought them off bravely. Yet it would prove to be the end of his story. With the broken and beaten man laid upon the ground with wounds from the Sha he spoke to his aprentice and gave her words of wisdom. "You are a beautiful spirit of Balance, Rin Ayakuni. Do not let anger ever consume you, always stay pure and beautiful to shine in the darkness. Follow the spirits and they will never lead you wrong." with his dying words it left Rin in a pit of sadness. Yet she began to listen...and listen she did. Shui, Huo, Diqui, and Feng would guide her back to her home and she met with her parents again explaining what had happened. The passing of Firepaw was mourned and they gave him a proper burial in Half Hill. There she chose where she would go next and with the aid of her spirits she joined the Alliance. -Adult For many years Rin served the Alliance. She never signed up officially for the military and never obtained a rank but word of her presence was heard through the soldiers. A shaman Pandaren that would always seem to be there at the right time offering healing to any who needed and food for the soldiers on the battle fields. Others spoke of the Shaman who stood her ground against monsters and demons with the power of the spirits at her side! She had gained a new nickname through the Alliance as "The Wandering Shaman" since she never stayed too long in one area unless there was times of peace. During the war in Draenor she did not directly participate in it until the summoning of the Legion. At that point The Wandering Shaman was once again seen. She charged many demonic hordes, healed those as needed, and earned the respect of all around her with her words of wisdom and her kindness. She aided in the battle against Archimonde as a back line healer keeping the wounded alive as the adventurers continued on to battle the hellish Man'ari himself and when news of victory came she knew her time to wander was back. So she vanished once more from the military lines and would return to Stormwind to enjoy her peace. Then came the war of the Legion. With the news of King Varian's death and the threat that had been posed she knew she would be needed again. Yet this time she was approached to join the battle against the Legion by a member of the Earthen Ring. Unaware of the calling of Shamans she took the invite and found herself among other Shaman! At first they treated her like an adept until they found out just how strong her connection to her spirits were. After some time under their tutilage she had gained more knowledge and a stronger connection with her spirits leaving the Ring amazed at her progress. Eventually even one spoke of having her take the Farseer Trials. She chose to take the trials and see just how strong of a connection with the elements she truly had. It was a rough trial but eventually Rin came out on top completing them and was soon given the opprotunity so many shaman desired. With the others preparing to bestow the title of Farseer on her she held her paw up and spoke. "No...I deserve no titles for I have done nothing more than what any other should. I have healed those whom have been wounded, I have battled the darkness that tries to overtake Azeroth, and I have done what any other person should do but I've never desired any rewards from it. The title is a strong one but it is not one I need. Instead I will keep the title my allies have given me...as the Wandering Shaman." She bowed and after that left the Earthen Ring. When the battle was taken to Argus it was once again Rin's calling to join the Alliance in the final push against the Legion. Though so many were confused that she did not take her title of Farseer it did not stop her from doing the right thing. For months she fought on Argus with the aid of others at her side doing as she always did until news finally rang through the ranks. The Legion was defeated! As she joined the other soldiers on the Vindicar she witnessed a terrifying sight. There she saw Sargeras Plunge his sword into Azeroth itself and then him being captured by the Titans. Now she knew there was war on the horizon and so she prepares for the fight of her life time. She must now battle former allies and friends while a new war sprouts for a new precious source known as Azerite... =Faction= Alliance =(Title)= The Wandering Shaman, Farseer (though declined) =Personality= She is absolutely kind in every way. Rin is not the type to instigate a fight, in fact she'll try to stop it if she can. She is known mostly as a pacifist in times of peace and prefers to heal any who need it. She has a love for her food as well so when she's snacking she always offers a nibble to anyone who asks! Overall she is very friendly and kind but it is known that she does have a heroic side to her too. Rin will never allow anyone to harm another if she can prevent it and will defend herself if needed. =Beliefs= She is a follower of the Spirits. She believes that they will guide her to where she is needed and thus guide her to joy and happiness too. By devoting herself to her beloved spirits she has created a near unbreakable bond with them. =Quirks= Rin loves food. She may be a strong woman but she has a weak spot for delicious meals. If it's something she hasn't tried she will probably try it! Next to that she loves cooking too! Whenever she's stressed she'll actually start cooking to relax herself because she knows after a bit of hard work she can find herself with a happy full tummy! =Relationships= Currently none. =Spirits= Here is a brief description of the spirits and how Rin found them. Shui, Water Spirit. Shui was saved after Rin met the spirit at the young age of six near her home. Taking him to the Pools of Purity she was able to recover the spirit and give him enough energy to recover. For a few days she kept the spirit with her and unknowingly created an unbreakable bond! Shui is the most mischevious of her spirits and always enjoys getting into little bits of trouble! He's friendly but loves to play pranks on those around him just for a good laugh. Huo, Fire Spirit. Huo was another damaged spirit brought to Rin by her mentor, Jao Waterfist. Taking the challenge to heal the wounded spirit Rin used Shui to grow elemental infused wood and brought it to the middle of her village. Burning it she set Huo into the flames where it burst to life and hugged her! Afterwards it became her friend and her second spirit. Feng, Wind Spirit. Feng was a wild spirit when she first met it, angered by the Sha and wanting to destroy anything resembling it Feng went into a wild rage attacking anything near it. Rin took up the challenge to calm the spirit and fought it, battling it until it finally calmed and saw the strength in Rin. Bowing to her Feng lept into her left hammer and became a guardian spirit to her. Diqui, Earth Spirit. The only female spirit that follows Rin around she had met the earth spirit deep in a mountain. It slept because it had been forgotten but Rin accidentally awoke her and was met with a powerful earthquake that nearly killed her within the cave. Diqui felt sorry for what she did but Rin did not react in anger, she smiled and accepted it. Seeing her kindness Diqui swore to be her strength and possessed her right hammer becoming the fourth elemental to join her on her path to Shamanisim. Category:Pandaren Category:Characters Category:Shaman